Autobot Academy (Webcomic)
On the distant planet of Cybertron, there was no Great War that ravaged the planet. Once considered Outliers by the Functionist Philosophers of Cybertron, Cybertronians with powers beyond the scope of their alt mode soon grew more and more common as time went on. Soon, these powers were given the name of Talents, and many who develop such abilities decide to use their abilities to help society in times of discord and disaster, becoming the heroes to new generations. And the most well-known organization of Heroes is the guild known as the Autobots. On the moon of Acadeimos, The Autobot Academy trains students with particularly useful Talents to become the heroes of a new generation, fighting against various evil organizations in the name of justice. One such trainee, Hot Shot, has a talent allowing him to control fire to great effect, but he wouldn't be here if it weren't for an interesting series of events that lead the Matrix-carrying Star Convoy to find him worth the effort to hone his skills. But a sinister force lurks in the shadows of Cybertron and beyond, various gangs previously unassociated have started wearing the same strange badge, associated with the Decepticon Crime Family. Can the Autobots continue saving the day as time goes on, or will they have to wage their battle to destroy the Evil forces of the Decepticons? List of Issues A list of currently released issues of Autobot Academy Adventure #1 - Aspire to Greatness Adventure #2 - Bionics vs Biologicals Adventure #3 - Chaos of the Forest Adventure #4 - Day One Adventure #5 - Enigma of Sari Sumdac Adventure #6 - Fight Sim Club Adventure #7 - The Greatest Weapon Adventure #8 - Hatred on the Net Adventure #9 - I Hide My True Origin Adventure #10 - Jaws of Steel, Tongue of Silver Adventure #11 - Kind of Hard to be a Hero Adventure #12 - Life Unknown Adventure #13 - The Mystery of Mini Adventure #14 - Naught but a Game [[Adventure #15 - Observations in Team Dynamics (Shadowing the Experts Part 1)]] [[Adventure #16 - Paranormality (Shadowing the Experts Part 2)]] [[Adventure #17 - Quirky and Yet (Deadly Shadowing the Experts Part 3)]] Adventure #18 - Relics of the Primes Adventure #19 - Star Convoy vs Onyx Adventure #20 - Transcription of the Soul Adventure #21 - Unexpected Burdens Adventure #22 - Vital Flame Issue Podcast In between the comic issues, Autobot Academy releases written podcasts, starring Arcee and Lightbright, with the occasional guest presenter. These issues delve into the mythos of AutoAcaverse, and looks into it's history. Podcast #1 - Firstforged Characters Autobot Academy Students * Hot Shot * Lightbright * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Sunstreaker * Arcee * Transmutate * Rampage * ... Autobot Academy Faculty Autobot Heroes Other Academy Students Other Academy Faculty Decepticons Predacons Aliens Out-of-Story Information Autobot Academy is a fancomic made by Stonecrusher and Megatronski of TFW2005 infamy. inspired by such works as RWBY, Boku no Hero Academia, and other such animation works, it's a relatively lighthearted comic about students trying to survive a school for superheroes. The comic also feature recurring guest writers such as Kaijuguy19 and Devaron9. It's also accompanied by a play-by-post role-play game. Category:Autobot Academy